Hearts are Complicated
by 44BlahBlahBlah44
Summary: Kristen moves to Westchester and moves in with Claire. She instantly becomes friends with Dylan and Claire. She loves the USA but can four girls change that and send her packing back to Cananda?
1. Chapter 1

**heyhey babes! my new story. yay! so i was riding home one day...and BOOOM! a new story idea just hit me like that! *snaps fingers* it might not be very good. but im bored. you probably already know that hehe. so ENJOY!**

_Kristen POV..._

_10:35 AM_

I looked around me and sighed. This is the last time that I would ever see this place. I bounced my soccer ball in my driveway and started walking down the sidewalk. Let me explain. My step-dad was promoted in his job. Problem was... we had to move. That's right! From Toronto, Canada to...Um Westchester, New York? We were going to take a plane later today and my mom is letting me say goodbyeto Canada. I sighed again as I walked into the abandoned park. I had played soccer here almost everday since I was 5. No one came here so it was perfect for me. To play soccer without anyone watching me. To be free. I touched the one lone soccer net in the park. My real dad had built it for me when I was about 8. My dad passed away from cancer when I was about 10. I felt my eyes well up with tears and I refused to cry. No, not right now. I sat down and felt the scratchy grass on my legs. I brushed the grass and twigs with my fingers. I thought about leaving my friends, my home, the place that I had always belonged. I sighed and pulled out my phone and opened an old text from my friend.

**Ana: I'm going to miss you Kristen! I promise to come visit at least once a year. Text me! 3!**

I smiled. I stood up and brushed the grass off of my jeans. I waved to my soccer goal. I laughed about how stupid I probably looked.

_Kristen POV..._

_1:40 PM_

I looked at the huge airplane landing in front of us. And by huge, I mean HUGE!

"Come on, honey!" my mom called as she and Gery(my step-dad) walked up to the plane. I rolled my eyes and followed them, dragging my sitcases with me. We finally made it to the plane. I watched as Grey and mom stuffed our suitcases into a compartment. They rushed into the airplane.

"Kristen! Let's go" My mom called over her shoulder. I ran after them and we found our seats. I had the window seat. I heard the loud noises of the plane engine start up. I looked out of the window and saw that we had taken off.

"Goodbye Canada. You will be missed" I whispered.

_Claire POV..._

I rolled my eyes. I had just been told about a girl from Canada that was moving into our house. Well until our guesthouse was finished being redecorated. Apparently my mom and the girls mom were good friends. I listened to my parents talking fast in German.**(YES THERE GERMAN! haha, well in this story they are:)). **I nodded my head as she told me about sharing a room.

"So when are the coming?" I asked in.

"Too-day" My mom replied. WHAT? TODAY!... Oh hell no!

"And your telling me this NOW?" I asked

"It was lasy meen-ute" my mom replied.

"Is she going to school with me?" I asked picking at my nails.

"Yes, 'Kristen" is go-ing to school with you. In fact, she is in the same grade" my mom said. I instantly felt sorry for 'Kristen'. I knew what it felt like being the 'new girl'. And the girl's in my grade weren't exactly nice. Well they were the complete opposite. Except for Dylan, my BFF. _When Kristen arrives, I have to tell her to stay away from Massie, Alicia, Olivia, and Nikki. _I thought.

_**DING DONG~~~**_

My head shot up in the direction of the door. This was it. My mom skipped to the door and opened it. What I saw was suprising. I expected a ugly, short, chubby girl. . But what was the complete opposite. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and she had caramel eyes. She was about my height and she was built like an athlete. Maybe there was hope for her in school... Even if Massie tried to mess it up. I smiled and got up to greet them.

"You must be Kristen" I said shaking her hand.

"And you must be Claire" she laughed.

"Let me show you our room" I said walking up the stairs. I heard her footsteps behind me.

"Were sharing a bedroom until our guesthouse is done" I said opening the door to my room.

"Wow" she said looking inside of my room. I laughed.

She dropped the suitcases and bags that she had been carrying, and sighed. I looked at her outfit. Basketball shorts, gray hoodie, blah blah blah. I layed down on my bed and she did the same.

_Claire POV..._

_11:25 PM_

Kristen giggeled as I told her about my first day of school last year. Lets just day: It was a disaster!

"You have a boyfriend" she asked. I shuddered. Kemp and I had just broken up a week ago.

"No" I finally said. "I do have guy friends though. Maybe I could intrduce" I said nudging her and winking. She laughed and nodded her head furiously. To tell you the truth, Kristen was pretty cool.

"You would love my friends. Dylan and Cam, my best friends. Plovert, Dylan's boyfriend. Josh and Derrick, which you probably don't want to meet. Massie and Alicia would kill you. They already hate me hanging out with them." I said

"Massie and Alicia?" Kristen asked confused. I sighed.

"Bitches. Snobs. Popular. Bratty. Mean Girls." I said "Catch my drift?" she nodded her head.

"Theres 4 of them. Massie, Alicia, Olivia, and Nikki. Massie and Alicia go out wiht Derrick and Josh. Nikki and Olivia are fighting over Cam" I explained "They make everyone lifes miserable"

"Sounds bad" Kristen said. I nodded. She didn't even know the half of it...

**Like? Hate? hope you liked it sorry I rushed at the end. I have to go to bed! I have a volleyball game tommorrow! Se you later! byebye babes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyhey babes. so its been... 2 months and 8 days (is that corrcect?) anyway...im sorry...i've just been busy...ya know with schhol and everything...ugh yeah...so heres a filer...oh and my other story "New Girls" yeah that one...well i have major writers block with that one...and yeah just give me some time with that. anyway ENJOY!**

_Kristen POV..._

I awoke to the comforting smell of bacon and pancakes. Lif ein New York might be a little better than Canada. A little...

"Claire?" I said getting out of bed. "Claire? Where are you?"

"In here" I heard her call from the bathrrom. I walked in and smelled the shampoo. Cinammon?

"Holaaa" she said, turning her blowdryer off and setting it on the counter. I looked around the bathroom. It was all white and HUGE! Like almost the size of a baseball field. Well not really...

"So me and my friend Dylan are going shopping. Wanna come?" Claire asked me.

"Uhm..sure" I said. "Do think Dylan would like me? Cause you know, i'm kinda plain. And from the pictures you showed me last night..well you and your friends are kinda...well not plain"

"Oh Kristen, Dylan will probably love you. Cause your really cool and GORGEOUS! Plain my ass! I mean look at you." she said giving me her mini mirror. "Your gorgeous" she repeated

I looked in the mirror and saw a girl with no makeup and a messy bun. I'm suprised the mirror didn't crack. I'm a complete mess. Gorgeous MY ass. But I decided to take her word for it.

"So when are you leaving" I asked giving the mirror back to her.

"Hmm...in a bout 30 minutes. So you better get ready" she said putting the curling iron down and revealing a soft bouncy curl. I walked out of the bathroom and dived into my suitcase. I decided to go with a pair of balck skinny jeans, simple whte tee, and abercrombie flip flops. Good enough... After I got dressed, I took my hair out of its bun and pulled it up into a ponytail.

Claire walked out of the bathroom looking gorgeous (as always).

"Rate me?" she asked. I gave her a confused look. "On a scale of 1 to 10. Here I'll tell you what I'm wearing... A Orchid-print silk-chiffon tunic, dark skinny jeans, Dolce Vita Lana Sandal, and a Enamel Handle Bow Bag" she explained. I looked at her.

"Hmm... definatly a 9.8" I said. She instantly brightened and looked at me carefully. I fidgeted slightly and started tugging on the end of my shirt.

"Ya know, you can really pull of the tomboy look. I'll say a 8.9?" she said

"Thanks" I said smiling. At least I didn't get a -100.

"Hey can I do your makeup?" she asked me. I thought about this. Either I can stay with my 'only mascara' rule or I can be adventerous and let her do my makeup. I looked at her and saw that her makeup was neutral and beautiful. Oh what the heck right?

"Sure"

**hey me bored. so me am going to update. yay! byebye babes! :)))**


End file.
